


【康权】不是每个澡巾都能叫康辉

by kuroyaki



Category: ysboys
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *无脑沙雕，真的，我在努力get新功能（然后失败了）*猫不能吃坚果，请不要让他们吃到——
Relationships: 康权
Kudos: 16





	【康权】不是每个澡巾都能叫康辉

**Author's Note:**

> *无脑沙雕，真的，我在努力get新功能（然后失败了）  
> *猫不能吃坚果，请不要让他们吃到——

终于下班的人将裤子拉下的瞬间觉得全身像通了电一样，噼里啪啦的就差电光火石他就成了手握特斯拉线圈那最闪亮的boy，本来还围在脚边转的猫儿一个弹跳逃了出去生怕被殃及无辜。望着有些起皮的腿，左看看，右看看，这是不是得搓搓灰了？能想象到其他地方，就算他没法把眼睛伸到背后去看估计情况也差不到哪里去。可这都大半夜的。

“广权儿，过来洗脚。”

那就还能再攒一攒，不是说攒得越多搓得越爽吗。套上了睡裤，浅浅的卷到了小腿1/3不到的地方，随着老母鸡的叫唤他乖乖走进了浴室，那人卷着裤脚赤着足，烫得发红的脚白白软软的，脸上已经干干净净带着肉眼可见的清洁完成后的满足。

这仪式感。

被拎着的花洒喷出来的水很细，精致男孩特地换过的喷头，打在脚上有点痒痒的。用毛巾接了点水把脸擦了一遍，又一手取了些沐浴露一手扶着墙。粉色的液体在手心里被大拇指揉开一些才往脚上抹，本来就浓郁的花香更浓了一些，泡沫被水带进排水口，踩了两下在门口的脚垫留下了湿润的脚印，走到客厅就看到俩猫蹲在了最远的角落里。

以前他也嫌这味道太香了，现在又觉得挺好——直接就能隔离两个捣蛋鬼，起码不会让他为了躲那跟着脚边跑进来的小家伙一屁股坐在浴室的地面上，或是不知好坏的在一边喝洗脚水。

心里打着小算盘，趁着还在将浴室水扫干净的人打开了某宅男神器——请不要想歪。购物app中火速搜索并下单付款，一气呵成。又看了眼零食罐，追加了两斤大杏仁，还有些啤酒汽水啥的，他能想到的人生在世最浪漫的事就是把他慢慢喂胖。

刚踏出浴室门远远的就看到沙发上的人笑得一脸诡异，在后面悄悄的靠近，还没看到屏幕上是什么就被远处跑来的猫儿一个助跑跳进怀里。

沙发上的人回头看他被怼了一嘴猫毛，还有几根飘在鼻子前。搓了搓鼻子把落在胸前的长毛用指头捏着伸向垃圾桶——轻飘飘几根从半空落了进去，有一瞬间居然觉得跟自己的头发其实没啥两样。

小朱主播摸了一把自己的头毛，要不再买个扫地机器人？洁癖男孩见过他将身上猫毛扫在地上的情景，没说什么，也见过他头发掉落的样子，同样没说什么，只是自己过去捡了起来，又在他观察了好几天之后，终于学会主动做着同样的动作——突然有种哈士奇被驯养得知道要去固定的位置做应该做的事情的错觉。

这毛发的掉落乃无可避免之事，明明地上角落的猫毛多的是偏偏就正好用上刚凋零的那几根，完美的示例。果然还是要安排上，他虽然自称是二哈，但他不是真的二哈啊。

心里平静的弹幕没有暴露出来，身后已经被转移了注意力的人认真的逗着猫儿，他刚才在后面想干什么来着？不会是那么大年纪了还想跟他玩吓他一跳的小游戏吧？笑着撸了一下没抢到好位置窝到自己怀里的妞妞，解锁屏幕找到自家敬爱的母亲。

「妈，家里的扫地机器人啥型号的啊？」  
「咋的，在家寂寞想被扫一下啊？」

问完就后悔了，你说买那个把自己当作是最大垃圾的玩意儿干啥啊？买就买呗干嘛要问呢？弄得他像送上门给妈妈调侃似的。机智的小脑瓜里齿轮一转，嘎达一下就对上下一个坑。害，问都问了，那就除了这个型号的其他都行！

++++++++++

扫码，开柜，再扫码，继续开柜，再扫码，再继续开柜。值班的保安看了他好几眼，才低下头继续玩手机。现代的科技，真的是无需太多语言，666就足以表达他的心情。顶着太阳捧着大箱小箱用屁股顶开了门也没忘用一只脚堵住了门缝，被阻挡了去路的猫儿直接往回跑，他闪进了屋里又用屁股关上大门。

嗞啦——

胶纸被划开的声音宛如天籁——来自一位网购狂魔的日常欣赏。

底座被抱了过去接上电源，还不会动的小圆盘也被慢慢悠悠的抱了过去，猫儿好奇的蹲在一边又有些警惕家里这新来的家伙，直到指示灯亮了起来，新任入职的机器在陌生的地上将灰尘毛发吃进肚子里。小朱主播得意的笑了一下，把身上的两根猫毛扫在地上。

嗞啦————

百听不厌的声音，取出零食剪开了封口倒进透明的罐子里，防猫瞎吃装置，又自己嚼了几个才扭紧盖——随机抽查过关，够脆。短短几分钟，灵活办公的小圆盘已经被哥哥占据了先头位置，不费吹灰之力傲视着屋内属于他的领地，还时不时回头拍一下想站上来的妹妹——在新玩具面前变得塑料起来的兄妹情。

又开了第三个包裹，黄色的包装十年如一日，上面还贴着个5块钱——太不走心了店家。与实际零售价不一，不过能让他买到已经感天动地，将纸箱处理好之后洗了个手才打开了照相机。

「康主任，您家猫获得了新坐骑。」

又拍了些发到微博，无所畏惧的配上自家小松鼠的表情包，反正那人还在上班，隔着屏幕又弄不死他，当然回到家也弄不死他。

一大早就连开了两个会的人回到办公室被伸过来的手机挡住了视线。

呵呵。

蒸煮x1皮笑肉不笑的将外卖打开了袋子透透气，顺手摸出手机。  
cp粉头一脸等着吃瓜的回到自己座位上，又按耐不住站了起来。

「小权儿同志，我看你是又想加班加到困得深沉了？ 」  
「？康主任，买个扫地机器人至于吗？」  
「装。」

笑得在地上锤地的表情包被发了过去。  
收到一个拖走的回复。

皮一下真的很开心，尤其是公众cue他的时候，尽管没有微博，但总会传到他耳里。

「这不夸您巾中龙凤吗？」  
「看我回家怎么收拾你，今晚不搓掉你两层皮愧对搓背王称号。」  
「来啊就怕你手劲不够！」  
「别皮了，记得吃午饭。」  
「好嘞。」

过了一会追加了一条。

「让妞妞也玩一下，不然等下打起来了。」  
附带一个大红包。

咋的这是在看不起他？没有点收款，抱着意犹未尽的猫儿钳制住了手脚窝进沙发，看着委屈巴巴的妹妹跳到了小圆盘上，又拍了张照片过去。

「公平、公正、公开。」  
「行。」

笑着放下手机打开了外卖，贴着玻璃上的小脸差点把他吓一跳。

“文静你干啥啊？”  
“……没啊，不就是看您笑的那么开心吗。”  
“……哪有，吃饭啊，等会还有会要接着开。”  
“好的！”

十分不文静的迅速开溜在角落里笑得一脸欣慰，她肯定是搞到真的了。

++++++++++++

路过超市顺手买了点饺子还有润肤露，家里的快要见底了，两个人的用量在这干燥的天气里成倍的增加，又顺手买了些牛肉干跟鸡腿辣条什么的。他的小雪狼在家里，不知道在干什么。鞋底跟地面的摩擦都变得轻松起来，可以的话这几步路能直接滑回家就最好不过了。

钥匙转动着锁芯弹子已嵌进正确的位置，推开门看到角落里大儿子跃跃欲试想拍打妹妹的小爪子，冰箱旁堆了几箱码得整整齐齐的红色绿色饮料，窗台旁的人坐得端端正正在静静的写着，笔尖跟纸摩擦的乐章被掩盖屋内只剩小圆盘呲哇呲哇走着的齿轮声音，夕阳就那样洒在他头上，时间像瞬间被定格在这美好的画面中不忍流动。他每天都想见到的景色，梦寐以求的万千荣耀不及日日晨昏间琐细。

听到开门声的人抬头对他笑了下。

“回来啦？我还以为你要忙到晚上。”

时间一瞬间又流动了起来，鲜活的空气跟笑容撞了他满怀。

“回来了，买了饺子，饿了没？”

看着小雪狼低头看了眼肚子。得，肯定又没吃午饭了。

“等会，马上煮。”  
“谢谢康主任！”

倒水，快冒起小泡的时候投入带着白霜的小胖子们，再加点油放把盐，走到那人身边将桌上的空可乐罐丢到垃圾桶里。

“你在写什么？”  
“没，抄了一会书，你看这段子咋样？”

这书看来是抄着抄着就能上头，情不自禁的又有了新灵感。

“你啊对手语老师好点，这样下去台里的板砖都能砌个小房子了，这属于违建，知道吗？”  
“害，不就是对手语老师好点才提前写吗？你看这个降温用的这个花粉用的。”

这才什么时候，连花粉都写上了？

“你说这情人节的今年没赶上要不留着明年用？”  
“可以留着。”

嘴边是连自己都不知道的宠溺跟纵容。

食物的香气在屋子里来回的打着转，肚子咕的叫了一下的人开始把桌上的纸笔收起来，伸手进塑料罐捞了几颗大杏仁出来。用筷子搅着饺子余光看到那孩子气的动作，脑子里突然出现了浣熊捧了一把猫粮就走的GIF。

“权儿。”  
“啥？”已经走到他身边的人嘴里咬着杏仁含糊不清的回着他。  
“你刚才好像那只偷猫粮的浣熊。”  
“我这偷的怎么着都得是松鼠粮好吧。”

好看的手指捏着那颗杏仁往他嘴边送着，在他快要吃到的时候又拉远，来来回回了好几次逼得他放下手里的筷子把人按在了一边，也不想去顾那饺子了，反正没黏在一起，多煮一会也不会咋样。

“皮？还想不想吃饺子了？”

凭借着身高差完成了一次完美的璧咚，有点居高临下的看着被按懵的人，这小崽子哪能那么可爱，永远跟个大小孩似的。

回过神来的人也是鬼迷心窍，把杏仁用门牙轻轻咬着直接闭起上了眼视死如归的往他的方向怼。是在小看他不敢去接是吧？OOC，这实在是OOC得过份了。不过别说，他还真不想接，哪有接杏仁的，几破坏气氛。如果是巧克力什么的就能顺势把人吻住。害，他这是从哪增加的奇怪知识？吓得他都会说东北话了。

又不忍错过这难得机会，人不OOC一次都不知道自己能有多OOC，恋爱使人变傻。直到那人悄悄把眼睛睁开了一条缝偷看他怎么还不接的时候才直勾勾看进他眼里咬过那颗杏仁。如愿以偿的看到他的小雪狼再次紧紧闭上眼睛，羞得直接从他胳膊下逃了出去把火关掉，连每次吃杏仁都会调侃他像松鼠的惯例也忘记了。

小崽，你这是在玩火——对不起串词儿了。盐焗的，这还挺好吃。

端上两小碟酱油放到已经被盛好的饺子旁边，又拿了两个碗。假装刚才什么都没发生的人连他眼睛都没敢看只管往嘴里塞饺子，如果他知道自家小崽子刚才心里蹦出的那几个字是“衣冠禽兽”的话，可能会选择没收他酱油碟。

一边挡住猫发馋凑过来的脑袋，小小打了个嗝的人放下筷子，还有几个。

“饱了？今天吃那么少？”  
“害我能吃多少，是不是你少吃了？”  
“……我能吃多少啊，你这个肉食动物平时不都得吃的比我多上好几个么？”  
“哦，不管，饱了，你把他们吃完。”

叹了口气说了句又不是不知道他在减肥。科科笑开的人说减什么现在抱起来多舒服。

啧，还不是因为被你说满屏都是脸。

“吃肉不长胖，快点吃。”行吧，认了。下回少煮几个。

最后一个饺子入肚，摸了下圆起来的肚子，愁人。狼崽乖巧的端着碗去洗锅，忙了一天终于能躺在沙发上，指头熟练的按到了戏曲频道，咿咿呀呀的唱着别有一番风味。哗啦啦的水声带着有些笨手笨脚的磕碰，洗完碗的人在他脚边空余位置坐了下来把手夹在大腿中间暖着——说是嫌弃热水浇在那有油的器具上缠着洗洁精烘上来的味道。那头猫粮定时器欻的一下滑出一捧晚餐，牙齿嘎吱嘎吱咬着三角小饼干的声音混着戏曲像老旧的留声机一样令人留恋。

吃饱的猫儿蹲在沙发旁边，目测了一会儿一个起跳就是趴在他胸口，沉。狼崽的手不安份的摸走他放在屁股后面的遥控器，看了眼时间，难怪今晚主动洗碗，平时只会是两猫一狼看着他带着胶手套收拾，还会说他家精致的老妈子也用这颜色的。

“想看就换，偷偷摸摸干啥？”  
“没，这不看你听得起劲么。”

反正最后也是会让他看啊，他还没有小气到要吃足球的醋。

偷偷摸摸的换台变成光明正大，他不太能体会其中奥妙，但不妨碍他看自家狼崽看球时聚精会神的样子，有时候激动的拍着自己大腿有时又一脸惋惜的搓着膝盖，如果不是他躺着，可能还会连他膝盖一起搓。

精神奕奕的人盯着电视，他饭气攻心，再这么躺着估计下一秒就要睡过去。把脚从那人身后抽出来，感觉到他要起身的猫儿也没有眷恋去围着新来的机器人转了起来，没一会又觉得可能被来来回回踢着得球更有趣一些，蹲在了电视前挡住了一个小角，小雪狼屁股挪了一下坐到他刚才的位置。

站在书架前看了两眼书，顶得胃难受的气体终于钻了出来。扫了眼那人平坦的腹部，物归原位。

“有辣条鸡腿牛肉干？想吃哪个？”  
“好！”

好什么？有没有听他说话呢。

“洗澡？”  
“好！”

………………

“今晚来三回？”  
“好！……？不好。”

回过神来的人一脸看臭流氓的样子，电视里又是一阵嘈杂。

“好！！！”

他收回不吃醋的话语，虽然告诉过自己不要跟球过不去。手下撕了个鸡腿在他鼻子下晃了一下，肉香暂时分得狼崽一丝注意，聪明的狼崽直接抓着他的手一口咬上了鸡腿，却也不接，斜眼看着屏幕继续咬着骨上的肉又舔了舔唇上的油，表情活像个二哈。

“自己拿着吃，你还小啊？”  
“你都拿着了不是，少一个人洗手不挺好的。”

电视范围外的也是边疆，随手挡下了闻香而来的猫，这可是他的肉——不是，猫咪不能吃太咸的，就是这样。

“康帅，康康，辉哥，把杏仁罐子也抱过来呗。”

在奖金翻车的边缘大鹏展翅.jpg

认命的用纸巾擦了擦手，明明喜欢躺着吃零食的人是他。狼爪子摸到沉甸甸的塑料罐十分麻利的旋开了盖子，这人难得会吃零食的时候。也算是没白宠，第一颗先往他嘴里放。

“好吃不，这次比上次那家大多了，还是三只【吡——】鼠的好，自家人懂自家人，用户自己挑的才是最好的。”

“好吃，我刚才不是吃了一颗。”

狼崽脑子里像是回想到了什么画面，往角落里又挪了挪，脸红红的继续盯着电视。嘴被零食堵上也不忘偶尔喊几句，两队人马纠缠许久之后终于破门，瞬间转过身来就是抱住他激动得手没轻没重的乱拍着，又顾不得有点咸的手立马转发了微博，在朋友圈噼里啪啦就是一顿唠嗑，长得爬不到头的评论列表。心里想着某人这新闻联播的排班还是太少，明天继续安排上。

赛事变成了广告，结束了。刚才还在兴奋的人一下进入了贤者模式，跟朋友圈里的状态截然不同变回那个只在脑子里以1.5倍速跑着无数弹幕的安静美男子。又歇了一会喝了口热茶，抛下一句他去洗澡先。

哦，中午不是还在挑衅他的手劲么，怎么现在就自己去了。

“权儿。”  
“啥？”  
“你不是要体验搓背王的手劲？”  
“……康主任您怎么当真了，不劳烦您了我自己来就行了。”  
“不行。没有康辉的康辉怎么敢叫康辉。”

学会了套娃，给自己加一分。顺便澡巾应该用条。每个澡巾是个啥？改天他得写信去给厂家让他们修改修改。

“这是月奖，感恩主任为你搓背吧。”

笑出牙花子的小雪狼喜提康辉用康辉为他搓背。  
Double康辉当月奖，就问谁有这待遇。

他们一起洗澡的次数不多，主要是这干燥的天气里基本清洁已经足够了，过度清洁只会让难受得脱壳。被热水淋得整个人发烫的小崽光溜溜的坐在塑料小凳上自己搓着小腿，隔着毛巾他手下都能清晰的分辨出哪块骨头接着哪块。精瘦的背撑着不算宽的肩膀，跟少年一样单薄的肩头锁骨连着微微凸起的肩峰中间装了一小捧泡沫，随着主人的动作又顺着圆润的肩头流了下去顺着青筋暴起的手臂滴在地上，凸起的蝴蝶骨被包在变得有些发红的光洁皮肤之下。

“你啊，咋吃那么多还是那么瘦，我喝水都长肉，人比人真是不公平。”  
“瘦什么，看我的肌肉！”

强行弓起的二头肌像个可爱的小老鼠，某位主播忘记了自己宅龄累积了多少。

“……这不，思想和价值观才是男人的肌肉，康主任我们都是一身肌肉的人！”

啧，强行肌肉。擦过捏不出多少肉的腰将堆积的角质带下，耳边是有点怕痒又有些疼却不认输的声音。

“康主任，您以后晚上还得多吃几个饺子，哎哟哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哎，您用力一点儿。”

还用力一点？真想掉两层皮不是？杠铃般的笑声让他铁了下心一个发力。

“害！好！”

好什么，真把他当搓澡工了，自告奋勇的主任手下又加了两成力，不受控制带着笑意的声音终于只剩下嚎叫。

“站起来。”  
“啊？”  
“给你搓屁股。”  
“？？我自己来……”

还没等他说完小小的臀部已经挨了一下，清脆的一声“啪”吓得他弹了起来，门口本来还安静的猫惊恐的开始挠门——情势走向正常。

“别愣着，扶着墙，等会把你搓下去了，还是说你想躺地上搓？”

隔着澡巾的手在他屁股蛋下搓着，顺着肌肉纤维滑到大腿外侧去再回到娇嫩的内侧，朴素无奇的手法不放过他身上每一个部位，若有似无的触碰着他敏感的地方，又光明正大的转到别的地方去，吃痛的声音里带着一丝发软，双手老实的扶着墙壁忍耐着触碰，沾满水蒸气的墙壁留下两个掌印，手心发凉手背发烫。

“？咋了，怎么突然没声了，疼就说别忍着。”

放轻了些力度将大腿后面也搓干净之后扶着墙的人弯着腰遮遮掩掩的坐回小板凳上——哦，生理反应。变相在夸他手法好。柔和的水流从不同的角度冲走多余的污垢皮肤焕然一新，偏热的水又是浇的一阵嚎叫，有些坏心眼的把手里澡巾洗了洗丢到他怀里。

“帮我背上也搓一搓，让个位。”  
“我……你…………”  
“别遮了我看到了，你这东北人又不是第一次害羞个啥。”

又不是第一次，他在说什么。本来还乐呵呵的突然变得有些不是味了。

神经奇粗的东北糙汉突然觉得有被冒犯到也没细细品那突然下降的语调，没顾上自己抬头的地方一下就站了起来把他按在小板凳上，将他搓了个嗷嗷叫，来啊互相伤害的意图十分明显。脑子里响起不知道哪听回来的一句话——搞篆刻的手劲就是大，有瞬间觉得自己走出浴室也许就少了几斤，这劲头，消脂，得多搞搞。

狭小的浴室里越来越热氤氲的蒸汽几乎要挡住眼前的视线，差不多了。反手将那还在他腰上使劲的手抓住，把脑海里忙碌又专注的身影拽进自己怀里，火热抵上他刚搓干净的屁股。

“手法不错，力道强劲速度均匀，能起反应，85分。”

又来了，一本正经的说着下流的话，当这是搓澡工大赛呢？

“害这不是还没搓完？您这起的也太快了吧？”

怀里的人挣扎着撑着他大腿想起来结果脚底一滑又坐了回去，要不是够瘦，就算不一起去医院报道铁打酒也免不了揉上几天。

“没办法，谁让对象是你呢，更何况尽职的搓澡工表示还有地方没搓完，让你先歇会儿。”

厚实的手掌接过搓澡巾，一手从腋下穿过环在腰前将人抱稳半薄不厚的嘴唇吸着光滑的脖子，一手用了些力气把不老实的双腿分开在两边，又放轻了力道在股缝跟阴囊下面来回转着，这地方被多少师傅搓过？

听着变得沉重起来呼吸声用毛巾裹着指头开始在后穴扒拉着，绵密的线圈绕着紧闭的地方一点点刺探着擦拭着皱褶，腰上的手被同样火热的性器抵着手背，他分出两根手指骚着那凸起的筋，继续着清洁过程。

将每一个缝隙都擦拭过一遍之后怀里的人已经软在他身上，别过头小小声的哑着说不要在这，腰还有膝盖跟他的声音一样抖得像丰收老农手里的糠筛。

“好。”

要不是这蒸汽，真想让他看看自己发抖的样子。没事人一样的拿过花洒朝他腿中间冲了一下，又把他后背自己留下的液体冲掉，柔软的浴巾裹着人吸干水分，这人只有他能看，朋友圈里聊得再多也没用。

搂着人闪出浴室门又关上，再次快速闪进卧室将脚抵着门缝将猫儿关在了外面，发软的人卷着那条浴巾一起往上床倒去只露了一个发红的小脑袋。床头是所剩不多的润肤露，新买的在客厅，再出去一趟未免不解风情。

伸手将陷入自己世界的人挖了出来，捧着通红的脸啄了一下。把早已被调动起来的身子抱了起来跨坐在自己身上，火热贴着火热，手指沾了些润肤露向已经在等待的地方探进一节，松软的地方诚实的接纳了滑溜溜的手指。

眯着眼睛的人眼里带着水汽任由他动作着就是不看他，侧着头有些难耐的磨蹭了下调整好位置，一手软软的扶着他右肩一手自觉的握着他们抚慰了起来。

相互挤压摩擦的肉柱从顶端渗出液体，常年雕刻留下的茧子被流下的液体湿润着，不自觉的加快了速度又忍耐着避免过早结束慢了下来。吃进手指的地方又被钻入一根，两根手指分开着撑大些入口又继续向里开拓着，来回搅动的水声被包裹在体内从尾椎发出回音传进脑里。大腿又开始抖了起来，闭上充满水汽的眼睛弓起了腰把头抵在他肩骨上，呼吸从微张的嘴唇逃在他胸前暖暖痒痒的，肉壁随着搅动的节奏吞吐了起来，肠液流了他一手掌。

低头咬着那人的耳朵，啃咬得他有些惊慌的抬头看着他说不是想吃朱耳朵了吧，气氛毁坏小怪兽。直接吻上那平时伶俐的嘴皮子——终于肯看他了。舌头舔着有些干燥的嘴唇伸了进去缠着那条同样伶俐的舌头吮吸了起来，还埋在肠道里的手又搅动了一会才抽了出来在他眼前晃了两下。

“今晚那么多水？”

还来不及合上嘴的人本来就很红的脸瞬间又红了一些，有些气急败坏的小小声埋怨起他搓澡就搓澡哪有搓这么仔细的。

对于他来说倒是觉得还不够仔细，所以直接说出口了。

“也没那么仔细，这不，还差这小嘴没搓干净。”

握着窄小的胯骨将人提起一些对准自己蓄势待发的性器慢慢往下放，失去手指的后穴含着圆润的头部贪婪的一点一点将他的性器包裹起来，耐心的等到吞到一半才用力的向下一压整根钉进小家伙的屁股之中。

听着那人低沉的惊叫再次堵上那人的嘴，将咒骂全部吞到自己肚子里，看着那人又低着头闭上了眼睛——这都什么坏毛病？就不能老实的看着他？

突然出现的悬空感吓得他两只手都抱紧了最好抓的地方——他的脖子，刚才还坐的人抱着他的腰将他整个人提起从床上站了起来，脚下意识的也环上那人的腰，滑出了一半的性器又被他主动的吃了回去。

“我去你干嘛呢？”  
“摔不着你，换个姿势。”  
“啥？”语气中的不悦让他一头雾水。

掂了掂看起来没多少分量的人连体婴一样走下了床，回头看了眼身后的落地镜——

“刚才浴室都是蒸汽，还是房间好。”

操，就为了这个所以才那么顺坦的答应了自己那句不在浴室？衣冠禽兽。靠。

还没等他脑子里预想好会是个什么发展背上的骨头已经挨着墙壁摩擦了起来，抱着他的人没轻没重的开始颠他，甚至还放开了抱着他的手。完全只依靠墙壁跟两人接连的地方，被体重压得每一下都颠到了最深，他不安的用手挂在他身上生怕掉下去又不敢闭眼，紧绷的大腿无法放松，无法直视他的脸迷离的视线直接落在那大镜子里，看着自己不是很清晰的轮廓像飘落的树叶在即将落地的时候又被助力抛到空中。始作俑者空闲的手还抓着他的头发禁止他转过头或是藏在他颈窝里另一只手撸着他已经硬的跟铁一样高翘着的性器给予他更多不受控的快感。

视觉刺激叠加肉体，太深了，没过多久他就颤巍巍的蜷紧了脚趾交代在他手里，这么大胆的行为估计他下辈子都不会有想尝试的念头。那人埋在他体内停了下来，沾了些他射出来的液体往他嘴里送着，腥咸的手指绞着他的舌头下身又开始轻轻的顶了起来害他只能发出呜咽的声音。

“别咬到舌头，会痛。”

操，那你倒是把手拿走。

含糊不清的想说着什么好几次都差点咬到还在嘴里的手指，最终只能收起牙齿试图用舌头将那手顶出去，却引得那禽兽更加兴致勃勃的撩着他舌头玩弄起来。嘴角很痛，舌头很麻，舌根很酸，身下很胀，泄过一次的地方又半硬了起来，头还被抓着只能去看那镜子，看久了竟有些出神，思绪飘在空中看着在墙边没羞没燥重复做着活塞运动的两人，时而温柔时而粗暴，听着断不成章的呻吟——不争气的眼泪顺着歪了一些的头颅从眼角滴在那人手臂上。

还在动着的人有些意外的放开了他的头，一下失去支撑的脑袋脱离的撞在他肩上。

“广权儿？广权儿？”

慌张的拍了两下软在怀里的人，没反应。把人抱回了床上，过了一会才回神的人哑着嗓子说了句——操你妈太得劲了。

“得劲儿你哭什么？”  
“哭？”

用手背抹了下脸，好像是有。他怎么知道为什么会哭啊？咬了咬嘴唇最终只是吐出闷闷的几个字。他讨厌不受控的场面，被这样粗暴对待还能享受快感的自己很陌生。

“………虎落平阳被犬欺。”

他哪里欺负他了？这不是都得劲儿到哭了么？仔细回想一下，好像是有点过了。等一下，他是不是又骂自己狗了？上回那对联还没找他算账呢。

“你试试突然被我抱起来顶着墙操？你试试？你试试？”

“…………”

眉头皱起来的人似乎真的有在想象那个画面。

“你 想 都 不 要 想。”

一字一顿咬牙切齿，赤裸裸的控制欲。

再次捏着性器挤了进去，回归到传统的姿势。敏感的肠道再次被侵略，磨得他溃不成军，被压得结结实实却带来了与刚才完全不一样的安全感，一直没有松开过的脚趾连是痛是爽都不知道只是生理性的绷紧好反映这快感。

再度绞紧的肠道中将那形状刻在了生命中，那人的眼神将他拆骨入腹似的，有些扛不住的翻着白眼抽搐了一下射出了些稀薄的液体，如狼似虎的人继续奋力冲着将肠道带出些嫩肉又推回去重重的将所有不满撞进去。不断加快节奏带着啪啪声跟水声在耳边持续响着，那人最终又只是抽了出来，迸发的液体射在他胸前有些粘在了睫毛上，梗着脖子气喘吁吁又倒在他身上。

“你命由我不由天。”

同样的台词带着人设崩坏，他也没有力气去深究眼前这突然变得捉摸不透的人。把头又凑在他脖子边开始啃咬的人过了好一会再度开声。

“抱歉一下没控制好有点急了。”

像是变回那个虽然很严厉却也一直在宠着他的小师哥，偶尔爆发的阴暗面消失得无影无踪。

“不要生气你要真想…………”  
“想！”

被薅了一把已经湿透的头发，怜惜的吻了一下额头，吸了口气稳了稳情绪。

“你要真想你就想想好了。你这小身板哭着的时候多好看你自己不知道。”  
“害你说的什么鬼话呢？”  
“嗯，真心话。”

………得，他怎么招惹了一个真•衣冠禽兽。

“……冲冲？缓过来没有？”  
“好……”

下床的瞬间直接脚一软跪在了地上，又丢了个人膝盖打着颤被抱到了浴室。再次折腾回到床上，迷迷糊糊的被小肉手抹着润肤露，过了一会换成了铁打酒按在他背上跟膝盖上又搓得他嗷嗷叫。心里的弹幕忍不住飞过这哪是月奖。以前康辉只要5块，后来网购要10块，现在要的是他的命。摸了摸有些凉的膝盖把脑袋往枕头里一埋就睡了过去，今天太长了。

隔日——

在沙发上一会翘脚一会又放下，揉了揉大腿最终把脚岔开摆成了一个标准芭蕾的形状，似乎在某种程度上能转移一些别扭的不适感。电视里是郭志坚咬牙切齿的表情与莫得感情的声音，没什么胃口的扒拉着特别丰盛的晚餐，全是他爱吃的肉，不愿吃的绿色蔬菜被减到了最少 ，甚至还配上了一瓶冰可乐像是赔罪似的。

楼道外风风火火的人穿着红色T恤就是往办公室里走，跟周围有些穿羽绒有些穿薄西装的同事显得格格不入。

“广权儿！你今天是不是早下班啊？走，踢球去啊昨天那场看得我现在十分渴望跟球亲密接触！”

“不去了我膝盖疼腰疼背痛全身的皮都在疼……”

一头问号的人开始在脑子里回想一些曾经提供过的不适解决方法。

“你干啥了啊？上回送你那个护膝护腰你要不戴上试试？”

突然出现的央视一哥办公室里的King皮笑肉不笑的接了句——被猫玩坏了。

害？他这兄弟哪来的猫啊？所以到底干啥了？

END

**Author's Note:**

> *对不起ooc都是我的哈哈哈哈哈哈傻fufu的权儿跟莫名就醋得起飞的康主任，说好的要走沙雕呢（dbq（跪下）


End file.
